criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Fox
|birthplace = Toronto, Canada |family = Ulrich Fox Dianne Gerace Jeanene Fox Vanessa Williams Kyle Fox Sasha Gabrielle Fox |yearsactive = 1994-present }} Ulrich Alexander "Rick" Fox is a Canadian actor, entrepreneur, and former basketball player best known for his time on the basketball team The Los Angeles Lakers. Biography Fox was born on July 24, 1969, to Ulrich Fox and Dianne Gerace, and while Fox was born in Toronto, Canada, Fox and his family moved over to the Bahamas when he was young. Fox grew up with an affinity for basketball having played while he was enrolled at Kingsway Academy and at the Warsaw Community High School when he was a transfer student. Despite not being able to play basketball his senior year of high school, Fox was able to continue playing basketball when he was enrolled at University of North Carolina and was even able to lead his team to the 1991 NCAA Finals. Fox's professional basketball career began that same year, when he was drafted by the Boston Celtics. When he was a Celtic, Fox became the first rookie starter on opening night since Larry Bird in 1979 and made the 1992 NBA All-Rookie Second Team after averaging 8 points per game and became the teams the team's starting small forward by the end of the 1996 season. Eventually, the Celtics released Fox and chose to sign up with the Los Angeles Lakers, primarily because of how close it was to Hollywood and he had an interest in acting, an interest that he was able to pursue fully when he retired from professional basketball in 2004. Fox got his first role in 1994, when he was cast as a member of the Texas Western Basketball Team in the sports film Blue Chips. Fox got his first major recurring role in 1997, when he was cast as Oz inmate Jackson Vahue in the prison drama series Oz. Since then, Fox has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Chopped, Fairly-Odd Parents, Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!, iZombie, Navy Seals vs. Zombies, Jake and Amir, Franklin & Bash, The Guild, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Fox portrayed Brian Stoll, the host of Inside Cover with Brian Stoll that interviewed David Rossi about his newest book, in the Season Thirteen episode "Neon Terror". Filmography *Greenleaf - 26 episodes (2017-2018) - Darius Nash *Criminal Minds - "Neon Terror" (2017) TV episode - Brian Stoll *Killing Hasselhoff (2017) - Rick Fox *Game (2017) - Coach *A Curry on an American Plate (2017) - Robert *K.C. Undercover - 5 episodes (2016-2017) - Richard Martin *Chopped (2017) - Contestant *Shoot the Messenger - 3 episodes (2016) - Anthony Telpher *NBA2K: Road to the Finals Championship (2016) - Player Intros *Hit the Floor - 9 episodes (2013-2016) - Chase Vincent *Shameless (2016) - Gareth *The Christmas Gift (2015) - Cooper *iZombie (2015) - Calvin Owens *Navy Seals vs. Zombies (2015) - Vice President Bentley *Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! (2015) - Principle SSA Webb *Hollywood Adventures (2015) - Rick Fox *Sin City Saints - 4 episodes (2015) - Sam Johnson *Back to School Mom (2015) - Matthew Kessler *Dope (2015) - Councilman Blackmon *Mom (2014) - James *The McCarthys (2014) - Rick Fox *The Glades - 3 episodes (2013) - Darius Locke *Off Season: Lex Morrison Story (2013) - Lex Morrison *Jake and Amir - 4 episodes (2011-2013) - Rick Fox *Mr. Box Office - 13 episodes (2012-2013) - Andrew Thompson *Single Ladies - 6 episodes (2011-2012) - Winston *Franklin & Bash (2012) - Andre Carson *Body of Proof (2011) - Ted Banning *The Guild (2011) - Rick Fox *Dan Savage's New Threat to Rick Santorum (2011) - Unknown Character *The Big Bang Theory (2011) - Glenn *Fox vs. Fox (2010) - Unknown Character *Melrose Place - 2 episodes (2009-2010) - Mason *Dollhouse (2010) - Gary Walden (uncredited) *Dancing with the Stars - 10 episodes (2010) - Celebrity Dancer *Party Down (2009) - Rick Fox *Meet the Browns (2008) - Harry *Dirt - 6 episodes (2007-2008) - Prince Tyreese *Ugly Betty - 2 episodes (2007) - Dwayne *One Tree Hill - 4 episodes (2006) - Daunte Jones *Mini's First Time (2006) - Fabrizio *Love, Inc. - 6 episodes (2005-2006) - David *Kevin Hill (2005) - Stephen Melbourne *1-800-Missing - 5 episodes (2003) - Eric Renard *The Fairly OddParents (2003) - Flash Williams/Smooth Daley (voice) *Street Time (2003) - Peter Samson *Holes (2003) - Clyde 'Sweetfeet' Livingston *Oz - 11 episodes (1997-2003) - Jackson Vahue *Arli$$ (2001) - Rick Fox *The 2000 NBA Finals - 2 episodes (2000) - Los Angeles Lakers Guard/Forward *The Collectors (1999) - Ray *Resurrection (1999) - Scholfield *He Got Game (1998) - Chick Deagan *Eddie (1996) - Terry Hastings *Blue Chips (1994) - The Texas Western Team 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors